


I Can't Make You Love Me

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: Cutie pies, F/M, Unrequited Love, fem!Nagisa, fem!nagirei, fem!reigisa, it's not sad forever i promise, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Nagisa x Rei tumblr request prompt.</p>
<p>To say Nagisa has a crush on Rei is a complete understatement. They always talk, always hang out — it's just what best friends do, right? However, the biggest damning fact of all to Nagisa is just that. Best friends do a lot of things...but they don't date.</p>
<p>not sad forever, i promise <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's another reigisa request prompt from my tumblr!
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy it<33
> 
> <3,  
> Kayla

            Nothing rings in your ears worse than silence. The annoying piercing buzz that fills the room...that buzz that fills your head. And no matter how hard you try to shake it out of your brain, you can't. It's there. Ringing in her ears, making her eyes lower to the ground, wondering when the buzzing will pass. Some days it does. Some days it doesn't. Some days the silence is deafening in decibels, staring at a cellphone that refuses to light up with the "telling" arrival of a phone call, or text message.  The muted sound of dry swallowing, the considerations of "to text" or "not to text."

            Nagisa picked up her dark phone, crossing her legs on her bed, her magenta eyes having red rims around them from small tears. She always swore to herself that she would _never_ cry over something as stupid as an "unrequited love" or whatever the hell it was called. Nagisa just giggled at Makoto's term for her current situation and let out a squeal of, "No way, Mako-Chan! I know better than to let that get me down!"         

            And damn...did Nagisa _wish_ she knew better.

            Unrequited love was just something she read about in those annoying teen girl magazines, which she would only buy to look for new swimsuits and to make fun of the newest fashion craze Japan was currently partaking in. She always skipped over those dumb "tips to get him to love you!" articles and usually just ripped them from the magazine and throwing them in the recycle bin before continuing her giggling entertainment, always sure to show the most ridiculous fashions to...

            Nagisa cleared her throat and closed her eyes tightly. No. No. Not right now. She cannot think of him. She can't speak his name. No. She would just end up crying again. She was strong. She wasn't some idiotic chick that relied on a guy for everything. She was a magnificent swimmer (although not as beautiful as Haru-Chan, as Rei would say)—

            Nagisa felt a big salty tear drop from one of her eyelids, her hands shaking and reaching for her face. If she just saved those stupid articles and tips... _maybe_ she would know how to get out of this mess. All the texting and talking to Mako-Chan _only_ did so much. Even _Haruka_ tried to help, actually grabbing his phone (that he hardly ever used) and texting the girl, asking if she wanted to swim or have some mackerel with him. She guessed that was the downfall to having your best friends be boys, but she took it with a grain of salt. Gou was always there to offer her assistance, but Nagisa didn't want to put a damper on Gou's day, of which she was spending with Seijuro, the Samezuka swim captain. Rin-Chan, who was, of course, a _bit_ nicer now after the competition, would probably just clear his throat and grab hold of his girlfriend, Ai's, hand and shove her towards Nagisa, asking her to explain it. Ai was one of the first ones to truly understand...but she didn't know how to get Nagisa out of her slump. Ai thought her love of "Rin-Senpai" wasn't mutual, but, to Ai's luckiness, it was. The rest was history for her and Rin-Rin.

            Nagisa, however, wasn't that lucky. She wished she could just take herself back to the start. Back to the second day of school, where she saw Haru-Chan and Mako-Chan after several years and discussed making a swim team. She wished she could go back, slap herself, and scream at herself for having such a _dumb_ idea. Nagisa shook her head and sniffled loudly, her stomach heaving a bit from being so distraught. Nagisa was happy she helped form the swim club. It was so much fun to swim with Makoto, Haruka, and ultimately, Rin again. The one thing she wished she could change about the formation was...pursuing the man that made her chest feel like it collapsed in on itself. _Rei Ryugazaki_. 

            Nagisa was smitten with the tall and lean megane who would rather rattle off formulas and pole vault than put one foot in a swimming pool. Nagisa was confident she could change that.

            And she did, with time.

            After several weeks of walking to and from school with him, waiting for him after track practice, eating lunch with him, and continuing to make him have to hide laughter at her dumb antics behind his slim hands, Rei agreed to join her swim club...even though he couldn't swim for the life of him. Through rigorous instruction and encouragement, Rei mastered the butterfly stroke...the rumored hardest stroke of them all. Rei claimed his success was all on Nagisa's patience and encouragement, and of course, Nagisa took all the pride.

            "Yup! I got Rei-Chan to-"

            "Don't call me Rei-Chan, Nagisa-"

            _"You_ call me Nagisa-Kun!"

            "That's _different_ , Nagisa-Kun."

            "What?! How?!" Nagisa would giggle, teasingly trying to tackle his tall form, still slick with chlorine water.

            After the first month of getting Rei on the swim team, they became very close. Nagisa would always go over to Rei's apartment, always sure to say hello to his parents and forming a really great reputation with them. Rei could not believe how the hell his parents thought Nagisa was some angel from the heavens, but he didn't argue one bit. She was his best friend, and he was hers. For once, Rei had a best friend that he could count on. A best friend that wouldn't get annoyed if he'd rather study as she droned on about swimming. A best friend that wouldn't get upset if he didn't get fully into the video games they played. He finally had a best friend that would challenge all his ways of thinking, even when he _knew_ he was right.

            But that's what Nagisa was. _A best friend_.

            Nagisa would always be there for Rei-Chan, no matter what. They would sometimes call each other and talk until the early morning about anything and everything, or text each other until even later. Nagisa would have Rei over to sleep over and they'd stay up all night, rambling about stupid things, Rei always making sure to bring up a new scientific discovery, or rant about how Nagisa needs to do her homework. It was bliss for the blonde.

            Nobody said it would be this hard, though.

            Nagisa realized the unfortunate truth when she was playing truth or dare with the rest of the swim club, Rin invited for the little sleep over they were having for the hell of it. Haruka was sitting cross-legged, his arms crossed, eyes dull as ever, wondering why the hell they were playing Nagisa's suggested game, when he just wanted to soak in the bathtub and get all the fellow swimmers out of his house. Makoto was excited, always the encourager, and sent a look to Haru to at least play along for one round. The swimmer ultimately agreed, but still looked out of it as the game progressed.

            "Okay, Nagisa, truth or dare?" Rin boringly asked, looking at his short nails.

            "Um...dare!" Nagisa cackled, always ready for a challenge.

            Rin, who was bored through and through, came up with the most scandalous idea. Saying Nagisa loved Rei was as obvious as saying the sky was blue, and he wanted to play on that aspect. He cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles, sending Nagisa the most playful look. Nagisa swallowed. _Oh god, no, Rin was gonna_ —

            "I dare you to _kiss_ speedo megane." Rin smirked, his pride radiating off him, holding back his snickers.

            Makoto's mouth dropped open, Haruka's eyes actually widening half a centimeter. Nagisa let out a small gasp, quickly looking to see Rei's reaction. His face was bright red, and he closed his eyes, probably wishing the ground would swallow him up. Nagisa swallowed softly, crawling over to Rei, sitting in front of him.

            "R-Rei-Chan?" Nagisa stammered, biting her pale lip.

            "No, Nagisa-Kun. Just ask for a truth question."

            "Nagisa can't do that! A dare's a dare." Rin smiled proudly, a devious glint in his burgundy eyes.

            Nagisa bit her lip once more, taking hold of Rei's hands and let out a shy smile.

            "Come on, Rei-Chan, you're not _scared_ , are you?"

            "Nagisa-Kun..."

            _"Please?"_ Nagisa smiled softly, leaning closer.

            Their lips met, and Nagisa could've _sworn_ that everything said in those cheesy teen romance movies was true. She felt energized, like she was in the middle of a flower field, falling amongst the blossoms. She felt Rei's lips shift a bit, making the kiss deeper. Nagisa threw her arms around his neck and continued to deepen their kiss, pressing her chest against his, feeling his thumb rub against her left cheek. It felt so, so _good_ —

            "Oi! That's enough! I said kiss, _not_ eat each other's tongues!" Rin snapped, shivering visibly. 

            Rei and Nagisa quickly separated from each other, a thin line of spit connecting their kiss bruised lips. They were both bright red, and Nagisa quickly held back a sweet giggle, placing one small, sweet kiss on Rei's plump lips, the line of spit disappearing. Rei looked extremely disoriented, correcting his askew red glasses, clearing his throat. 

            Makoto and Haruka were just staring, actually in _shock_ about what just happened. The game then stopped, and it took awhile for the environment to get back to the way it was. Nagisa almost didn't want to ever lick her lips again, wanting to keep that feel of Rei's lips against hers for the rest of her life. Her heart always beating faster when looking into those embarrassed lavender eyes.

            Nagisa was brought back to the present, her tears drying on her sunken cheeks, pulling her knees to her flat chest, letting out a dry sob as she buried her head, trying to erase those sweet memories. The memories of them playfully holding hands, kissing on a dare (once again), and all the people that would ask Rei if he was dating the sweet blonde, to which he would blush and deny.

            Too bad the denial was all too real.

            Two weeks ago, Rei came into the swim club meeting with excitable news. Nagisa was with Haruka in the pool, trying to chat with him about going to the beach on Saturday as he just floated and slowly opened his eyes when she mentioned the beach. Nagisa looked up when Rei entered, his face giddy as can be.

            "What is it, Rei-chan? Did you win the _science fair?"_ Nagisa teased, leaning against the concrete ledge of the pool, Makoto turning around from putting his legs in the pool.

            "It sounds like good news!" Makoto cheered, patiently awaiting Rei to open his mouth.

            "It is. Um..." Rei cleared his throat, standing taller. "I have...a _girlfriend_."

            Nagisa's world stopped. The sound of the splashing water from Haruka being so startled into losing his focus on floating, Makoto's audible gasp. She felt the pool try to swallow her up. She wanted to put an anchor on her leg and be dragged 10 feet under, never to come up again. Her bright pink eyes felt like they turned the darkest and dingiest color of brown. It felt like she was just offered a Styrofoam cup full of cyanide. Rei still had that dreamy look on his face. Haruka, seeing Nagisa's horror, slowly swam up next to her.

            "Who is it?" Makoto managed to croak, staring back at Nagisa and Haruka.

            "It's Mayumi." Rei blushed, looking at the concrete.

            Nagisa had to keep herself from vomiting into the pool. Haruka was next to her, and she knew if she puked, he'd slit her throat. The pool was sacred. If he so as much heard you didn't shower before getting into the pool, he'd have your head. She cleared her throat.

            "T-the girl in our Chemistry class? The one that won the national chemistry award?" Nagisa squeaked, gripping the edge of the pool hard.

            "Yes! She was the one who made the discovery about a new element!" Rei visibly fangirled, acting as if he just got offered a million bucks.

            What did Nagisa expect? She _wasn't_ as intelligent as Rei. She _wasn't_ as intelligent as Mayumi. She _was_ a little blonde breaststroke swimmer that didn't know when to get her button nose out of other people's business. She was an immature child whose only friends was the "hot swim freak" of the school, Haruka Nanase, and the "sweet" Makoto Tachibana. And whose best friend was the ever "intelligent" Rei Ryugazaki. She tried to hold back tears, quickly going underneath the water when she couldn't handle it anymore.

            Haruka kept a calm look of distaste, staring at his best friend, sending several messages to the understanding Makoto, who stood up and gave Rei a pat on the back.

            "Well, I'm glad that you are with someone you love." Makoto smiled, always the kind one. He knew that Nagisa was basically withering up, but Rei was his friend too, and he quickly sent Haruka a look, straining that same message.

            Haruka refused to get out of the pool...as per usual. He looked up when he saw a petite black-haired girl come running onto the pool deck, her face cool and collected, grasping Rei's arm, a small smile finding a way on her beautiful salmon-colored lips.

            "Come on, Rei-Kun...we're going to miss the train to your house!" The girl who was presumably Mayumi whispered kindly.

            "Oh, that's right. Well...I'll see you guys on Monday." Rei smiled, his lavender eyes searching for his blonde best friend.

            She still didn't surface. She was on the other side of the pool, only coming up to breathe when she absolutely needed to. She couldn't dare watch. He cleared his throat softly and looked away.           

            "Tell Nagisa-Kun I'll call her tonight." Rei smiled, escorting Mayumi out happily.

            Makoto quickly ran over to the side of the pool Nagisa was on, yanking her up by her hand, his olive eyes showing absolute sadness, his thin lips etched into a sad smile.

            "It's okay, Nagisa." He whispered as Haruka leisurely swam over, looking at Nagisa with a rare look of apology and concern.  

            But that was two weeks ago.

            She wondered if he even felt _anything_ in the kiss they shared during that dare. If he even felt _half_ the emotion she felt towards him.

            Rei would keep calling Nagisa every single night, however. In those phone calls, it would feel like nothing changed at all. Nagisa actually considered just living with the way things were. Of course, Rei wasn't hers officially, but they were still best friends...right? They would giggle and laugh about what they used to. Rei would invite Nagisa over, and they'd hang out...until he got a text from Mayumi asking if she could be with him for the day.

            Makoto and Haruka were sweet to her, being sure that she was okay. Makoto would always try to have her over for dinner, so she could get out of her house every once in awhile. Nagisa's parents would actually call Makoto and ask him to get Nagisa out of the house. The sweet boy always did, and Haruka would tag along willingly. Nagisa was grateful for her friends, but the empty spot in her heart was still ringing those decibels of silence.

            Nagisa let out another sniffle, wanting to throw her silent phone across the room. Why couldn't it just ring, or light up? She needed something to distract herself. It's been a full two weeks for Rei and Mayumi, and while that was a super short time, Nagisa couldn't get the nagging voice in the back of her head to stop saying "it'll turn into a full year!" She was angry. She was bitter. Her supposed best friend ditched her for a beautiful and petite chemist who was just as obsessed with formulas as her beloved Rei was. It was a match made in heaven.

            Nagisa let out a pathetic breath of a laugh, wondering what the hell she was thinking when she thought Rei was in love with her as well. She was _just_ a girl that couldn't remember the simplest math formulas, hardly ever did any homework, and would call him Rei-Chan, no matter how many times he complained. Nagisa was simply not Rei's _perfect_ match...and she just could not come to terms with it. Makoto would always assure Nagisa that this moment will pass, and that she's just stuck in a moment she doesn't think she can get out of. Makoto makes Nagisa come to either his house or Haruka's after school each day.

            Nagisa flipped onto her other side, hearing the faint vibration of her phone underneath her covers. Her heart raced. _Finally!_ She grasped it, expecting to see Makoto's name or Haruka's, but nearly asphyxiated on the spit in her mouth when she saw the caller ID.

            _Ryugazaki Rei._

            It had been a few days since Rei last called, and she expected him to hold a half-assed conversation with her as usual, since Nagisa presumed Rei was feeling _guilty_ about ditching his immature friend. She shakily pressed the answer button, putting the phone up to her ear, trying to keep her voice from cracking with tears.

            "H-hello?" She answered, biting her lip.

            "Nagisa-Kun?" Rei asked, clearing his throat.

            Nagisa's eyes widened. Rei hadn't called her that in weeks.

            "Y-yes, Rei-Chan?" Nagisa breathed.

            "I need to see you." He whispered, voice cracking.

            "Rei-Chan? What's wrong?" Nagisa cocked her head, pulling on a bra and some shorts.

            "J-just let me see you, please." He begged, voice soft and crackly.

            "Of course, where are you?" Nagisa swallowed.

            "I'll come to you, okay?" Rei sighed, biting his lip on the other end of the phone, quickly zipping up his jacket and slamming the door.

            "O-okay...I'll....I'll wait." Nagisa confirmed, her mind racing.

            The line went silent.

            She hung up her phone, racing down the stairs. It was late evening, and nobody was home. Nagisa presumed that her parents had gone out for the weekend. She remembered them telling her something along those lines, but due to the preoccupied mind she had been having for the past weeks, she paid no mind. She bit her lip and paced the living room, wringing out her slim hands, knees shaking. What was wrong with Rei? If someone hurt him...she'd...she didn't know what she'd do. What if he had failed a class? That had to be it...why else would Rei be distraught?! She shook her head quickly. There was no way Rei would fail a class. She was about to go into another desperate bout of worrying when there was a knock at her door.

            She raced to it, flinging the oak door open, her magenta eyes regaining a bit more of a sparkle when she saw who was in front of her. Rei was handsome as ever, his navy blue hair falling neatly, his red glasses up on his nose, a small smile gracing his pale lips. Nagisa remembered kissing those soft lips, but she cleared her throat and shook the thought.

            "What's going on Rei-Chan? And why haven't you called—"

            "Nagisa-Kun..."

            _"D-did she break up with you?"_ Nagisa managed to gasp, burying her face into the shoulder she missed so dearly for that month.

            That _had_ to be the reason. She felt anger beginning to lap at her stomach. _Of course. Rei would just come back after Mayumi had her fun with him. She was his second choice._ She nearly yanked away from him when he held her tighter.

            "No. ..that's not it..." He breathed into her blonde hair, biting his lip quickly.

            "T-then—"

            _"I_ broke up with her." Rei smiled gently, pulling Nagisa away from him to stare her down.

            "Whoa! Wait. What?!" Nagisa shouted, nearly falling backwards.

            "Y-yes." Rei murmured, nodding.

            "B-but... _why?"_ Nagisa interrogated, crossing her arms.

             

            "Makoto-Senpai told me...he told me how you felt." Rei breathed, closing his ashamed lavender orbs, taking in a shaky breath. "I...I never...thought..."

            "Rei-Chan! You're the smart one! How did you not know I liked you?!" Nagisa sighed, exasperated.

            "I...I...I'm intelligent, Nagisa-Kun, but not on that _subject_. I'm not...I'm not...um...experienced." He admitted, running a long hand through his locks.

            "Well-"

            "I'm not finished _. I love you_. I do. I love you so much. I just...Makoto-Senpai told me that you were distraught after finding out...a week after I had been dating Mayumi. I told him that I loved you, and still loved you...but presumed that I wasn't...I wasn't...um...I wasn't for you." Rei spoke, ashamed, his lavender eyes slowly meeting her magenta, which were holding back tears.

            "What!" Nagisa exclaimed, bounding forward, pressing her body against his, her magenta orbs looking into his lavender deeply.

            "I'm so focused on my school work...and I figured that I should...should stop feeling these...feelings towards you so that you could fall in love with someone that was like you. So...I tried to see if I could...um...get experienced with a relationship." Rei admitted, his voice cracking as he buried his face into the girl's hair.

            "Rei-Chan..."

            "I should've k-known better..." Rei rasped, trailing his lips down to Nagisa's ear.

            "Oh..."

            "I broke up with her three nights ago, Nagisa-Kun. That's why I didn't call. I was afraid of your reaction..." Rei kissed the top of Nagisa's head shyly.

            "Well...are you going to stand there, Rei-Chan, or kiss me?" She breathed, lifting her face up.

            Rei didn't have to be told twice. He quickly slammed his lips upon hers, and Nagisa was shot full of Rei's energy, gripping her arms around his neck, clutching close, kissing back hard, wanting to just collapse into him. They tilted their heads, hands immediately tangling themselves together. Nagisa let out a desperate whine, running her hands through the navy blue locks that she just adored.  

            They pulled apart, breathless, their lips kiss bruised and dark pink, panting softly.

            "Rei-Chan...I can make you _experienced_."


End file.
